Pitch and Grace's Wedding Night
by duchessofbooks
Summary: Pitch and Grace are married and they express their love in the marriage bed. Rated M for LEMONS!


**Wedding Night**

 ***Warning: This contains smut/lemon!***

Pitch and Grace fly their Pegasuses around the city of New York. It was dark and the city itself illuminated the night, making it difficult for the humans to see the stars.

"We need to go out into the country. There's no point in coming here," Pitch said to his new wife, the Painter of the Night Sky.

Pitch felt grateful that his master revived Grace as a guardian spirit and he would someday repay him. "You're right, these humans have forgotten what it is like to see the stars at night," Grace said and they turn Erebos and Asteria around.

The two Pegasuses fly off toward the open country and it did get dark. Thankfully, it was dark enough for Grace to paint in the stars. They found a good spot on a hill and Grace goes to work. She takes her golden paintbrush and stares up at the sky, then, she lifts the brush and Pitch watches as stars began to appear.

They appeared in the thousands, too many to count, and the dark sky was now illuminated with tiny stars. "They remind me of fireflies in the summer," Grace said to Pitch and he nods. He then takes her hands into his.

"Let me look into your eyes," he said and places a hand on her cheek. Grace stares into his moonlit eyes and he looks into her green-hazel eyes. "Your eyes remind me of spring," Pitch said and leans in to kiss her lips. The kiss was tender and they hold onto it for some time.

Pitch then breaks away and says, "We should go, I want to show you my realm."

Grace nods and they get back on their Pegasuses and they fly off into the night. It only took a minute for them to find an opening to Pitch's dark realm. Erebos and Asteria remain outside while their masters venture down into Pitch's lair.

"Oh my Lord, Pitch it's really dark down here," Grace said to her husband, but she sees that he disappeared.

"It's because I am the darkness, I am the shadow that lurks in children's dreams," his voice speaks. Grace takes her paintbrush and holds out her hand. She moves her brush around, making a cluster of stars in her hand.

She then throws the stars into the air and they explode, illuminating the dark world. "Oh, Grace you're good. I suppose you are the light and I am the dark," Pitch said, appearing into her sight.

"Well, how about this; I light up your dark heart, sort of yin and yang," Grace replies and he chuckles.

"Yes I know," he said and edges close to her. He then leans in and kisses her, again. "I love you Grace," he adds and hoists her into his arms.

He carries her through a hall and they enter Pitch's bedchamber. Tiny stars lit up the room and Pitch walks toward the canopy bed. He lowers her down, but she holds onto his neck, and kisses him. "What's wrong?" Pitch asks, "You're trembling."

"I have never done this before," she replies and Pitch embraces her.

"There's nothing to fear, only a brief moment of pain, but it will be pleasurable. Tell me when you want to stop," Pitch said and kisses her lips fiercely. Their tongues intertwined in a luscious dance and Grace clutches Pitch's black coat.

She then takes it off and it slides off of Pitch, revealing a dark gray shirt. Grace gently removes it, revealing Pitch's chest and abs. "You look stunning," Grace comments and Pitch chuckles.

"You are the first to say that," he replies and he removes her glittering crown. He then pulls her dress over her head and they let it fall to the ground. To Pitch's surprise, Grace wore a corset and he loosens the laces. He then removes the corset, leaving a cotton under garment, but they take it off, too.

"You're so beautiful," Pitch whispers into her ear and Grace kisses him. She unbuckles his black pants and the two were now naked. They get into bed, with Pitch on top of Grace, they were still kissing. He then moves down to her neck, leaving kisses, and goes down to her opening.

Grace takes in a deep breath as she felt Pitch's tongue slither into her. He tongue-fucks her and Grace releases a moan, but she says, "More...more..." Pitch obeys and his tongue speeds up, making sure he licked every inch of her womanhood.

Grace clutches a handful of the bed sheets, wanting the moment to last much longer. She raises her pelvis, wondering if it would help Pitch in his tongue-fucking. She then feels the climax coming, but she moans, "No...I want...more..."

Pitch could sense Grace's climax and he wanted to taste her juices. He obeys Grace's plea and continues to lick until she releases a gasp, then Pitch tastes her cum, she had reached her climax.

He removes his tongue and wipes his mouth of the cum. He hovers over Grace, looking down on her and he briefly kisses, letting her taste her own juices. His member had hardened during the tongue-fuck and before he knew it, Grace was touching it and she strokes it.

Pitch releases moans as Grace strokes his rock-hard member. "Does that feel good?" she asks and he nods, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. "It must be," she adds and she continues to stroke it.

She was then on top of him and he knew what was going to happen. Grace first kisses him and then heads down to his member. It was erected and Grace kisses the tip before taking it into her mouth.

Pitch releases a moan as Grace's tongue swirls around his member and deep throats it. "God...Grace..." he moans, "Please...more..." he adds and she continues to suckle on it. "No..." he said as he felt the climax.

Grace gives his member a final suckle before he releases his cum into her mouth. Grace kisses him and he tasted his cum. Pitch gently takes her down, getting back on top of her.

"Is this where the real excitement begins?" Grace asks.

"So, all that was just a warm-up?" Pitch asks in return. Grace does not answer and Pitch hungrily kisses her.

"I want you to fuck me," Grace demands and Pitch was shocked to hear this.

"Is that how a lady talks nowadays?" Pitch asks, again, but Grace gives an angry look.

"It is our wedding night," she reminds him and Pitch positions himself, his member poking her entrance. He goes slow at first, his member slowly inching in, but Grace wanted more.

"Please...faster...harder..." she moans and he obeys. He speeds up his thrusts and his member goes in further, but she was tight.

"You're...so...tight..." he said and continues to thrust even harder, rocking the bed. Grace releases moans from her mouth and Pitch kisses her neck, feeling the pulse in her veins.

His thrusts get harder and he goes faster, going deeper into Grace. "I want...you...I wanted you...Grace..." Pitch moans and he feels her nails digging into his back. "When I saw you grow up, I knew you were the one," he said, releasing hot air.

"I wanted you, too. When we first kissed, I never wanted to touch any other man's lips," Grace replies and Pitch kisses her. His thrusts get harder, as Grace wanted him to go deeper, and it rocks the bed.

Grace grabs a pole when they felt the climax coming. "No...not now..." she pleads, but there was no stopping it. Pitch grabs the headboard and raises his head towards the ceiling.

"Pitch!" Grace moans as they reached the climax and Pitch releases his seed into her. They pant and Pitch stares down at his bride. She touches his cheek and they kiss. Pitch slowly removes himself from Grace and lies down beside her, still panting.

Grace lays her head down on his chest, listening to his beating heart. Pitch strokes her red hair and pulls her up to his face. "Grace," he said her name and she kisses him. He returns the kiss with one to her cheek and to her forehead.

"Grace," he repeats and she chuckles.

"It is my name," she replies and he laughs.

"I just love to say your name. I was saved by you, and I was saved by grace, the word, not just your name," Pitch said and Grace laughs and kisses him, again. He cradles her in his arms and his hands strokes her back.

Grace kisses him and their tongues dance, again, and Pitch gets back on top of her. She touches his chest and his abs while he kisses her lips and neck. "Pitch, please, I want..." Grace trails off.

"You want what?" he asks, still kissing her neck.

"I want to do it, again," Grace answers and Pitch looks into her eyes.

"Another round?" he asks and she nods. "Your wish is my command," he replies and kisses her deep, their tongues intertwining and he licks her neck and her nipple. Grace arches her back and touches Pitch's erected member, again, and she positions it to her opening.

He begins to push himself into her, he knew she was hungry, again, and he thrusts slow at first. "Harder..." Grace begs and Pitch obeys and he uses whatever strength he had to go deep into his bride.

The bed rocks and squeaks with every thrust and Grace's moans get louder. "Pitch..." she speaks his name and Pitch's thrusts go faster and become harder. "I love you Pitch," she said and he kisses her jaw and continues to thrust deeper into her.

"I love you Grace," he replies and he raises himself off of her as they were nearing the climax, again. Their moans get louder and Pitch gives one last thrust and releases his seed, again. They release gasps of hot air as they climaxed and Pitch lowers himself to kiss Grace.

Pitch removes himself from Grace and lies beside her. "Did I satisfy your wish?" he asks and Grace answers by kissing him.

"I want to do this every night," she said and Pitch kisses her.

"You conquered your fear," he replies and holds her tight, "Yes, I want to do this every night, too." They hold each other and they then shut their eyes to go to sleep. They wanted to dream this one time before going back to their duties.

* * *

 **From the author: I wanted to do this as Pitch and Grace are very much in love. If I should continue on, let me know.**


End file.
